lhugueny_youtubefandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Park the Musical
Jurassic Park the Musical is the 2nd Movie Musical released by LHUGUENY on the 5th of September 2011. It is a musical parody retelling the events of the 1993 movie Jurassic Park. It later received a remastered version with different lyrics and updated animation in 2019. Synopsis The hungry dinosaurs escape from their electrified fences, inciting a multi-species dance party, a tourist feast, and a lawyer taking a dump. Lyrics (Grant, Sattler, Hammond & Malcolm) There's dinosaurs on this island and they're hungry for our flesh, Let's just hope they never break through the electrified fences. (Nedry) I'm a fat slob with a mouth to fill, Stealin' dino DNA to pay the bills. Turning off the power now I'm raisin' hell, I also played 'Newman' on that show Seinfeld. (Lex) Where's the goat? (Rexy) I ripped him apart, I'm breaking through the fence and flipping over cars. I got the munchies, that I have to admit, Pass me the salt 'cause I'm gonna' eat these kids. These tasty little kids. (Grant) Hey! Hey! Leave those kids alone. (Rexy) What's up shortay, your flare looks dope tonight, Let's take it to the club until the morning light. Drinking Hennessy, and rolling fatties too, I'm a crazy motherf***er that be the truth! (Malcolm) I'm drunk Ian Malcom, can I dance too? (Rexy) You ain't a dino expert, so I'm gonna' eat you, Don't try to run away or I'll have a fit. Eat the lawyer on the toilet as he's taking a shit. (Grant) T-rex loose on this island and he's hungry for our flesh, Because that dumb fat fuck turned off the electrified fences. These dinos be hungry. (Grant & Malcolm) These dinos be hungry. (Hammond) They eatin' all the tourists because these dinos be hungry. (Arnold) I'm Samuel Jackson and, yeah I'm starting to bark, At motherfuckin' dinosaurs in this motherfuckin' park. (Muldoon) We're being hunted by raptors, we can make it if we run, She's a very clever girl, and I am really bummed. (Sattler) These raptors got us cornered, what the hell we do now? (Rexy) I'm gonna' rape these bitches, get your monkey asses out. (Grant & Sattler) Dinos loose on this island and they're hungry for our flesh. We can barely stay alive, but we doin' our fuckin' best. (Grant) These dinos be hungry. (Grant & Sattler) These dinos be hungry. (Hammond) They eatin' all the tourists because these dinos be hungry. Characters File:JPM Grant.png | Alan Grant File:Placeholder.png | Dennis Nedry File:Placeholder.png | Donald Gennaro File:Placeholder.png | Ellie Sattler File:Placeholder.png | Ian Malcolm File:Placeholder.png | John Arnold File:Placeholder.png | John Hammond File:Placeholder.png | Lex Murphy File:Placeholder.png | Rexy File:Placeholder.png | Robert Muldoon File:Placeholder.png | The Big One File:Placeholder.png | Tim Murphy File:Placeholder.png | Velociraptor Trivia & errors * The on-screen subtitles incorrectly display Ian Malcolm's name as "Malcom". * Rexy is incorrectly referred to as male by Grant. * Similar to Newt in ''Aliens the Musical'', Tim is depicted as an actual baby instead of an animated character. ** This is not the case in the remastered version of the song. Category:LHUGUENY Videos Category:Movie Musicals Category:Jurassic Park